entre el futuro y el pasado
by leomard-14
Summary: este fic se basa en httyd, httyd 2 y con los poderes de DBZ (este fic no se basa en mi primera historia es muy diferente) para los que les guste ambas cosas espero que disfruten tambien me pueden dar sugerencias de que puedo poner o quitar en le fic dejenme en los comentarios es pero que les guste harta la proxima dragby-10 se va chaooooooo
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaaaaa chicos primero que todo**_ _**¡lo siento no me maten soy muy joven! **__**Tuve inconvenientes mi hermano se enfermó y tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital **_

_**¿?: Hola Gaby **_

_**Gaby: hacen aquí par de enanos **_

_**Nicolás: claro nosotros también te creemos mucho que haces **_

_**Gaby: mis cosas ahora fuera de mi cuarto **_

_**Holger: oye estás haciendo una historia **_

_**Gaby: si OYE deja **_

_**Nicolás: porque envés de gritarnos que nos fuéramos te ayudamos con la historia **_

_**Holger: buena idea Nico**_

_**Gaby: ahhh ok me ayudaran pero yo acomodo las piezas **_

_**Nico y Holger: ok (sonriendo)**_

_**Gaby: (pensando: espero que esto esa buena idea) **_

_**Gaby: bueno vamos con la historia (sonriendo)**_

**Entre el futuro y el pasado**

**Nombres de los jinetes del futuro**

**Hipo: **nombre en el futuro Austin Ruyshi (Ruyshi significa corazon de dragon)

**Astrid: **nombre en el futuro Emily Shun (Shun significa sobresaliente)

**Patan: **nombre en el futuro Dallas Souta (Souta significa valiente)

**Patapez: **nombre en el futuro Charlie Daichi (Daichi significa inteligente)

**Brutacio: **nombre en el futuro Elías Hayato (Hayato significa audacia)

**Brutilda:** nombre en el futuro Elisa Hayato

**Hermano de Astrid: **Alex Shun

**yasha kurai:** significa demonio oscuro (yasha es hombre el cabello negro y los ojos rojos como los de un demonio)

**En el futuro:**

**Hipo: **no dejare que te salgas con la tuya Yasha (dijo hipo estaba mal herido su camisa destrozada sus pantalones rasgados y yasha estaba en las mismas condiciones habían tenido una muy buena pelea)

**Yasha: **tú crees (dijo y una gran bola de energía)

Hipo esquivo la bola de energía en eso yasha aparece por detrás y lo patea, Hipo estaba en el piso con unos torsos de escombros sin energía yasha se estaba acercando

**Yasha: **últimas palabras Ruyshi (dijo sacando una bola de energía de su mano)

**Hipo: **vete al diablo

**Yasha: **tú lo pedistes ¡MUERE! (dijo listo para darle el ataque final cuando una bola de energía se estrella en su espalda)

Hipo al no sentir el golpe abrió los ojos y vio una sombra

**¿?: **Creistes que te íbamos a dejar toda la diversión

**Hipo: **A…Alex (dijo sonriendo)

**¿?:**HIPO

**Hipo: **no me digas que te atrevistes a traerla cuando te dije que no lo hicieras

**Alex: **oye la conoces iba a venir sin importar que, sabes lo terca que es Astrid

**Astrid:** a quien le dices terca

**Alex:** ya me voy (voló hacia la pelea) _**(dragby-10: literalmente XD)**_

Astrid dirigió la mirada a Hipo

**Astrid: **hola (Hipo solo negó con la cabeza)

**Astrid: **y al parecer no te da tanto gusto verme aquí

**Hipo: **te dije que te quedaras

**Astrid: **y cuide a nuestra gente que dependían de mi bla bla bla

**Hipo:** sabia ibas hacer esto en cualquier momento

**Astrid: **sabes muy bien que nadie lastima a mi hipo y vive para contarlo

Hipo solo rio en vos baja

**Hipo:** te amo (dándole un beso muy apasionado que astrid con gusto acepto)

**Astrid:** yo también te amo

**Patan: **disculpen que los moleste tortolos pero necesitamos algo de ayuda acá

**Hipo y astrid:** ya vamos

**Astrid:** toma es agua sagrada te ayudara a recuperarte

**Hipo:** gracias (tomo un poco y dejo el resto pensó que serían de ayuda para después)

Hipo y astrid fueron volando a donde sus amigos estaban peleando

**Brutacio:** al fin cual es el plan jefe

**Hipo:** a mí señal se separan de yasha ok

**Todo:** si

**Hipo:** ok atáquenlo con todo lo que tengan

**Todos:** si señor (todos excepto hipo fueron a atacar a yasha)

Hipo estaba acumulando toda la energía que esa posible para un ataque

**Hipo:** KAME HAME

**Alex:** es la señal salgamos

**Hipo:** HAAAAAAAAA

**Yasha:** pero que… kame hame haaa (igualándose con hipo)

**Yasha:** dos pueden jugar a esto Ruyshi

**Hipo:** (**pensando:** hay no, no me queda energía)

**Alex:** hipo se está quedando sin energía

**Astrid:** lo voy a ir a ayudar a hipo

**Brutilda:** yo voy contigo amiga

**Alex:** sabes que cuentas conmigo hermanita

**Patan:** no pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados voy a ir a ayudarlos

**Brutacio y patapez:** nosotros también

**Astrid:** vamos

Todos estaban lanzando bolas de energía a las espaldas de yasha

**Yasha:** ¡ARG LARGENSE NO ESTORVEN! (con una mano sostenía el kame hame ha y con la otra lanzaba bolas de energía a los chicos que estaban detrás de él)

**Hipo:** ¡NOOO! (viendo como sus amigos caían uno por uno) (**pensando: **ok ya me canse)

(Ahora si estaba enojado) HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Yasha:** pero que ¡NOOOOOOOO! (en eso toda la energía de hipo lo rodeo por completo y lo mando fuera del planeta)

Eso fue lo único que vio hasta caer rendido en el suelo sus amigos no pudieron hacer nada ya que ellos también se desmallaron

En se mis mimo momento una luz cubre a los siete guerreros de pronto aparecieron en una playa que les deparara el destino ahora

_**Gaby: wow termine **_

_**Nicolás: ahora solo faltan comentarios **_

_**Holger: siiii porfa comenten **_

_**Nicolás: nos aria bien para el hígado **_

_**Gaby: Ustedes dos dejen de decir tonterías**_

_**Gaby: bueno chicos esta fue la historia de hoy puede que entre hoy o mañana suba un capítulo de mi otra historia si comentan puede que la suba hoy bueno hasta la próxima ¡COMENTEN!**_


	2. chicos del futuro y del pasado

_**Chicos les aviso los chicos del pasado está en negrita y los chicos del futuro está en normal **_

**¿Chicos del futuro y del pasado?**

**Pasado **

**Hipo: **bueno chicos termino la clase volvamos a la academia a alimentar a los dragones

**Todos: **ok

**Patán: **si y de paso vamos al gran salón para comer nosotros me muero de hambre

**Brutacio: **si yo también

**Astrid: **no hay ningún día en el que ustedes dos no puedan esperar al almuerzo

**Patán: **que no es nuestra culpa nuestros estómagos tienen un problema de hambrienticidad

**Hipo:** aunque ase sabes lo que significa eso

**Patán: **por supuesto que… no

**Astrid: **chinos mientras ustedes pelean como niños hay asuntos más importantes

**Patán: **como cual

**Astrid señalo hacia bajo y los chicos miraron**

**Hipo:** parece que hay visitas

**Patán:** si hay una chica linda es mía

Los chicos bajaron hacia la playa y encontraron a siete chicos

**Patapez:** tal parece que están desmayados

**Hipo:** lo estamos viendo patapez

**Se acercaron a los chicos **

**Hipo movió al chico castaño que estaba más cerca **

**Hipo: **oye despierta

**El chico empezó a despertar cuando despertó hecho un grito despertando a los otros **

Alex: que, que sucede

Astrid: que paso

Brutilda: ¡que!

Patán: hay comida

Brutacio: mami yo no lo hice (abrasando a Alex)

Alex: ¡Que!

Hipo: chicos

Alex: hay hermano ahora que hiciste

Brutacio: yo no hice nada (nervioso)

Brutilda: te conozco desde que nací y sé que cuando gritas al despertarte es porque algo haz hecho ahora confiesa

Hipo: ¡CHICOS!

Todos lo miraron y el señalo hacia al frente provocando que los otros miraran

Hipo: hay no

Astrid: no puede ser

Alex: dioses

Patapez: que paso

Patán: oh

Brutilda: por

Brutilda: dios

**Todos los chicos del pasado estaban paralizados al ver a su yo del futuro enfrente de el **

Hipo: hola

**Astrid golpeo a hipo para que dijera lago**

**Hipo:** hola (impactado)

**Astrid:** como llegaron hasta acá

Hipo: bueno nosotros también nos preguntamos eso

Patapez: de hecho cuando lanzastes el kame hame ha la energía que absorbistes pues hiso que nuestro universo tenga una igualdad con su universo la cual nuestra energía estaba igual provocando que nos traslademos hasta aquí

Todos: ahhhhh

Brutacio: no entendí

Patán: en español patapez

Patapez: hay dioses… cuando hipo lanzo el kame hame ha hiso que mágicamente aparezcamos aquí (asiendo señas con las manos)

Patán: ósea que por culpa de hipo estamos aquí

Patapez: bueno culpa no es la palabra

Brutacio: bueno es la culpa vamos a golpearlo

Patán: si

Hipo: chicos

En eso trataban de golpear a hipo pero hipo esquivaba todos los golpes en eso hipo no se dio cuenta y patán lo golpeo en la cara lo cual hiso que le sacara sangre del labio

Hipo: ok ya me canse

Con tan solo un golpe para cada uno y los dejo noqueados en el piso

**Los chicos del pasado:** guau

Hipo: jump pérdida de tiempo

Quedaron con un silencio incomodo hasta que hipo del futuro decide hablar

Hipo: quizás con podrían llevar a la aldea necesitamos un baño y algo de ropa

**Hipo:** claro vengan a mi casa

**Astrid:** pero un problema que aremos con ellos

Veían a patán y brutacio del futuro tirados en el piso

Hipo: yo me encargo

Se acercó ellos

Hipo: chicos la comida ya está lista

Los chicos: COMIDA en eso se chocan las cabezas

Los dos: AHÍ

Patán: tienes la cabeza muy dura

Brutacio: y tú que

Hipo: dejen de hablar y vámonos

Todos los del pasado se subieron a los dragones

**Astrid:** y ustedes que hacen hay parados vengan

Los siete chicos sonriendo y se miraban entre ellos en eso los ven flotar en el aire

**Patán:** pero que (impactado)

**Hipo:** como hicieron eso (impactado)

Hipo: bueno eso tiene que ver mucho con nuestra historia

Alex: la cual se la contaremos mañana porque ya está anocheciendo y nosotros tenemos hambre y queremos descansar

**Astrid:** y quien eres

Alex: soy tu hermano

**Chicos del pasado:** ¡QUE!

Hipo: larga historia nos vamos

**En la casa de hipo:**

**Hipo: **ya llegue papá y vine con algunos amigos

**Estoico:** dijistes amigos

**Bocón:** ahora con quien vienes hipo wow

Vieron a hipo y a sus amigos y atrás de ellos estaban chicos más grandes que ellos y muy parecidos

**Estoico:** Hipo ahora que paso

**Hipo le conto todo lo que había pasado**

**Estoico:** con que asi fue

**Bocón:** oye como soy en el futuro

Hipo: bueno al igual de grande fuerte si y pues también lo de glotón

Todos se echaron a reír excepto bocón

Hipo: bueno yo me voy a bañar

**Estoico:** los esperamos para ir a comer al gran salón

Hipo: y pues tienen algo de ropa para nosotros

Todos se bañaron hipo entro a lo último para estar mejor _**(dragby-10: por si los chicos se vistieron igual que en httyd 2 excepto hipo)**_

En eso hipo sale del cuarto traía unas botas cafés un pantalón azul pero

Astrid: hipo y tu camisa (sonrojada y no dejaba de ver el trozo de hipo)

Con los años el cuerpo de hipo se había vuelto más tonificado tanto brazos piernas y por supuesto trozo las chicas tanto del futuro como del pasado no dejaban de verlo

Patán: como lograstes pasar de esto (señalando a hipo del pasado) a esto (señalando a hipo del futuro)

Hipo: bueno le faltan dos años para conseguir un poco de esto (señalándose) y otro año más para vencerte en una pelea

Patán: oye con tan solo que hayas ganado en unas peleas no significa que esto acaba

Hipo: patán el marcador es veinte contra cero

Astrid: veintiuno recuerda la paliza en la playa este mismo día

Patán: eh yo eh cállate Astrid

Todos se rieron de patán

Hipo: a y por cierto la camiseta no me queda

Estoico: toma es otra (era una camiseta negra)

Hipo: gracias nos vamos

Terminaron de cenar era tiempo de irse a sus casas

**Estoico:** bueno hipo y Astrid del futuro dormirán en nuestra casa, Alex y los gemelos del futuro dormirán en la casa de Astrid del pasado, patapez del futuro ira con patapez del pasado al igual que los dos patán

Todos se fueron a sus casas a dormir

Con hipo y Astrid del futuro:

Hipo: bueno tu duerme en la cama yo dormiré en el sofá

Astrid: hipo siempre hemos dormido juntos

Hipo: pero ahora es diferente esta… (No pudo terminar porque los labios de Astrid selo impidieron) como tú quieras (con una sonrisa de bobo) (pensando: enserio tengo que dejar de caer en la misma trampa)

Se acostaron y Astrid puso su cabeza en el pecho de hipo y lo abrazo e hipo también la abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza

Hipo: dulces sueños linda

Astrid: dulces sueños amor

Y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro

_**Hola chicos que tal les pareció les aburrió les encanto estuvo bien díganme en los comentarios **_

_**En eso escucho una explosión **_

_**Nicolás y holger: GENIAL **_

_**¿?: GABY **_

_**Hay no voy papá bueno los veo mañana si es que sobrevivo chao comenten **_


End file.
